fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Forever)
"Thanks to the verry man who I hated more then anything else, the man who is my purpose in life, the man who I sworn to kill, even if it means killing myself in the process, was the man who saved my life that day. He gave me power; more then I could have ever gained in my lifetime, and relisation dawned uphon me that I really don't care what Itachi did to my pathetic clan years ago. Good riddence, I say. Family doesen't matter. Friends don't matter. All what matters to me is power; and all I had to do was kill a few people to prove my self worth. Chuckles...Of corse, I used Chidori for that." Only will revenge bring peace - AlphaRay Wavnd Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, "Uchiha Sasuke") is the main dynamic character in the series. In [[Naruto Forever|'Naruto Forever']], he is the last member of the Uchiha Clan, the founder of the Taiyuka Clan, the co-founder and Nidaime Otokage of Otogakure, the ruler of the Sound Kingdom, a leader of Koukon, the founder and leader of the Chosen Elites and sensei of Team X. Plot History Background Sasuke Uchiha is the last member of the noble Uchiha clan of Konohagakure. During his childhood his brother Itachi Uchiha had assassinated his whole entire clan which caused Sasuke to harbor a deep hatred for him. He was shown as a highly skilled ninja, in his Konoha days, who possessed the Sharingan. He was first seen being placed on Team 7 were after they compleated a great amount of simple missions, were given a C-Ranked one. Howerver, the mission turned out to be more diffcult then expected and almost fell at his battle with Haku. Satsfied with thier sucess on thier a-Ranked Mission, Kakashi decided to enter them in the Chunin exams. During the second stage located in the Forest of Death, he was confronted with Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sannin. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's Sharingan for his own so he gave him the Curse Mark in order for Sasuke to seek him for power. In the finial round, he fought against Gaara but was interrupted due to the village being under attack by Orochimaru, Sunagakure, and Otogakure ninja. After the invasion Sasuke was confronted by the Sound Four (Orochimaru's personal guards) and left Konoha. He went with them to meet up with Orochimaru, during that time he was sealed within a coffin while he was in a comma like state (due to the drug he used to progress his curse mark to level 2). When Naruto learned of his disappearance from the village from Sakura, he formed a squad consisting of Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru to find him. Later on after Sasuke was released from the coffin (while Naruto was fighting off Kimimaro) he escaped to the Valley of the End though Naruto managed to track him down. They fought a huge battle but in the end Sasuke won then disappeared. Two years later rumors of Sasuke being seen began to surface. Sasuke had been training with Orochimaru the last two and a half years with Orochimaru. Sasuke had confronted Naruto a few times during Shippuden. During Part II he managed to "kill" Orochimaru while Orochimaru was trying to posses his body (more like suppress him). He formed the organization of Hebi (Snake) which consisted of Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. Sasuke fought with Deidara of the Akatsuki shortly after the group had been formed and he managed to win (though Manda was killed in the process). At the Uchiha compound he fought a tough battle with his older brother Itachi. It was a long battle consisting of genjutsu and much more including Itachi using all three Mangekyou Sharingan techniques. In the end Sasuke won and Itachi died though Zetsu commented that Itachi was possibly injured before the battle. After the battle Sasuke collapsed in a near death state but managed to revived by Madara Uchiha (under the guise of Tobi). Madara told him about Itachi's horrible past as well as the evil past of the Uchiha clan itself. Hearing this Sasuke heeded Madara's words and ended up turning team Snake into team Hawk as a sign of change. But in order for him to complete the destruction of Konohagakure, he must first capture the Eight-Tails host. After a short search they found him and started a battle. The capture attempt got off to a bad start, as Killer Bee easily defeats both Suigetsu and Jugo and easily gains the upper hand against Sasuke by mortally wounding him with many blades to the chest. Sasuke grows concern for his teammates as they barely escape Kirābī's wrath. Sasuke then activates Mangekyou Sharingan and casts Amaterasu at the Eight-Tailed Kirābī which knocks him out, "Hawk" then proceeds to capture him. Sasuke later fights the Raikage and Mizukage at the Kage Summit. After a large battle, he is beaten but saved by Madara. Karin later heals him as he prepares to fight and Kill Danzo for revenge. Danzo manages to escape Sasuke's wrath by using Igzani and gloats about Itachi while doing so. After a finial clash, Danzo thought he won, but this was proved false as Sasuke had used a genjustu to fool him. After escapeing Danzo's last attempt to kill him, Sasuke states that he is going to Kohona, though Madara warns him not to be reckless. He later meets up with his former team mates and almost kills Sakura, but Naruto comes to the rescue. Getting tired with his former friends, Sasuke tells them about his pleasure of revenge and crime for killing Danzo. Later he asks Madara to transplant Itachi's eyes into him. Madara agrees but then tells Sasuke he will need a while to recuperate from the operation. A while later just before the Fourth Great Shinobi World War starts, Sasuke is seen recovering from his inguries. He then marches off to battle with Naruto in the Valley of the end . After his fight with Naruto, Sasuke was not only defeated, but he was gravly wounded and unable to use his powers again due to Naruto's Rasenshuriken damageing his chakra networking system. Kabuto offrered Sasuke a change to regain his powers back by mutation. Sasuke took the chance, but at the cost of him regaining his powers, he became a mutant, lost moast of his memories, nearly killed Kabuto, and the explosion sent him back to Otogakure. Sasuke decided to help his newly made friend, Kyuaku, rebuild Otogakure. He killed the dyamno, recruited many other people, and lastly seted up a goverment system. In less than a year, the village was rebuilt, and many people decided to join Otogakure in hopes of a new start. This formed Otogakure's shinobi system and the many clans that came with it. During the wars, Sasuke regained all of his memories, and told the village about them. Many of the villigers were worried that Sasuke was going to leave, but Sasuke said that would be a mistake and wondered if the villiage would let him stay. Everyone agreed that Sasuke should stay which caused him to finialy be accepted as a hero. Not long after that, Sasuke was asked to become Otokage, but Sasuke said no and instead gave the title to Kyuaku, saying that he deserved the role more than he did. Dispite the fact, Sasuke was still respected around the Sound Kingdom and later began to form powerfull groups such as Koukon, and the Omega Sannin. Sasuke was one of twelve Oto members that voted yes on a rule that allowed Missing-nin to become part of the villiage anytime. Otogakure was then placed in a civil war, and after hearing that the hidden villages regained controll of thier tailed beast, Sasuke decided that Otogakure needed it's own tailed beast. So, during the war, Kyuaku collected and stored the chakra of everbody he defeated. After enough chakra was collected, Kabuto and Sasuke used a special version of igizani to turn the chakra into a Tailed Beast. It was then sealed inside of Sasuke's detachment, Sasukon Taiyuka. Nearly halfway through the war, Kyuaku is killed and this forces Sasuke to take his place. While Otogakure loses many more shinobi, they eventualy win the civil war, and everything becomes peacefull for neary twelve years. During this time, Sasuke settled down and began to raise his family with his married wife, Yuna Owna. He had a total of Four children; Taka (11), Itachi and Mikoto (9, twins), and Sasuke (newborn). Naruto Forever Sasuke does not have a very huge role in Forever but instead appears as a hologram and is often metioned by some shinobi. Howerver, later on in the series, Sasuke becomes a more active character and appears frequently throughout the series. In addition to serving his various duties, he watches battles of interest and then reports the outcome to his allies, and eats the bodies of Otogakure's dead associates. Return of the Fallen Arc It has been long time sence Sasuke has left the comforts of Otogakure. He is summoned by Kabuto who needs to try out an experiment. Sasuke tries to convience Kabuto, but fails. Sasuke agrees to the operation, but Kabuto tells him that if he wants the torture to stop, he must start attacking villages and bringing the survivors for them to be used as test subjects instead. Sasuke declines the offer, so Kabuto tells him that it might be a good way to bring out Naruto. Still having a grudge against his former village, Sasuke takes the offer immedily. Before leaving, he tells Kabuto to look for Tigerstar Talonsman. He is later seen at Otogakure's meeting ducussing various things. He also says that in the war, he was the only shinobi to fight Tigerstar, and live. He goes on expleining his stragey in the war, but states that Otogakure might have to have an allience. After a unanamus vote, the village decides to form an allience. But the only problem is with who. Sasuke immeditely states that he will not hesitate to kill anyone from Kohona if he sees them on the spot, so that leaves very few villges. Sasuke then suggest that the allience doesen't always have to be from the main hidden villages and states that he will find other shinobi cities to become friends with. Tigerstar and Madara Arc While out on a scouting mission, Sasuke sees Yuna and Kyuaku, fighting Tigerstar. Seeing that he was too slow to go after Tigerstar and Yuna, Sasuke helps Kyuaku to his feet only to see that he is dieing because of his woulds. Kyuaku's finial words to Sasuke were that he would please save Yuna, and resorted to begging before Sasuke responded with a yes. Sasuke's anwser came on deaf ears howerver, as Kyuaku passed away. When the sound five catch up to him, Sasuke offers that they should go after Tigerstar, or at least rescue Yuna. They do such a thing, but end up almost killing Yuna in the process and recieve dire punishments as a result. Appearence It has been years since the events of Shippuden, yet Sasuke still looks quite young. He has spiky waist-length hair that is black with a blue-tint to it, onyx-colored eyes, and pale colored skin. He is noticeably muscular and tall. Sasuke changes outfits so many times through the series, it is hard to keep track of what he is wearing. Though currently, he wears the armor and weilds the war fan of Madara Uchiha. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller, untill he replaced it with the Taiyuka Clan symbol. ﻿Personailty Sasuke has showed that he had stayed true to his original personality; being cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, unintrested in relationships, and being extremely prideful and loyal to the Taiyuka clan. While still having a lust for revenge, he still holds onto the notion of friendship and often spares the innocent. After taking the pososion of Otokage, he became a rather laid-back and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, one of his notions is putting small things that are unimportant first expecialy in battle, such as that fighting will cause him to miss dinner or a nap, and that if he is bothered while doing any of these things, it had better be for a good reason. When he is interested in battle, he has an odd sence of honor when fighting. During battle, Sasuke is extremely arrogant with his opponents, telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously as well as unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. Sasuke normaly likes to show off during fights; he often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. When the situation called for it, however, Sasuke could become extremely serious. He could also be quite perceptive in a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. ﻿Powers and Abilities After receiving his Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke proved capable of holding his own against at least two Kage and their bodyguards, before being weakened to the point of exhaustion due to his battle with the other Kage and their bodyguards. In Naruto Forever, Sasuke's strength is strong enough for many people to concider him fit to rule not only Otogakure, but the entire Sound Kingdom, and after turning him into a mutant, Kabuto stated that Sasuke was "stronger then ever before". General Genius Intellect: Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised Kakashi during their first training session. As a child, Sasuke has also claimed that he read the entire encyclopediea collection from A to Z in less then three months. Unique Potential: '''From an early age, various characters have noted Sasuke's amazing potential. Madara, Itachi, and Orochimaru have all stated that Sasuke can become much stronger than Itachi, who was already considered a genius above all others, and the latter even saying that Sasuke is stronger than he was at the same age, when he was training Sasuke in Part II of the story. Madara has also stated to Zetsu that in time, Sasuke could become more powerful than Nagato. After revealing his 'eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan, Zestu has stated that Sasuke could verry well even overpower Madara himself in a doujustu battle. '''Master Taijustu Combantant: Although Sasuke has been skilled with taijutsu since the start of the series, his skills improved drastically after his encounter with Rock Lee. Not only did he emulate Lee for moves like his Lion Combo, but, by copying Lee's speed, he was also able to effectively use the Chidori. His fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his chokuto, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. During his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if to displace himself. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. His physical improvements are so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. Stated by Yuna, Sasuke has become a speed specialist. Or a ninja that focus thier entire training style on nothing but thier speed. Howerver, this is somewhat a disavantage, as moast of his abilities prove him pretty much useless, eathier because they are not adapted to his speed fighting style, or they take too much time and can make the oponet easily conterattack him. Highly Perceptive Combantant: 'During fights, he easily observes his opponent and accurately sees through their abilities without losing his calm state, then he correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Also, his resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. In the second Shipp?den movie, Sasuke demonstrated tremendous knowledge in regards to human physiology, as displayed by his ability to affect a person's chakra network. He was able to attack and block the chakra points, rendering the target unable to mold chakra without serious repercussions. In the Naruto Databook, it was said that Sasuke deduces a jutsu's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Deidara. He is then able to determine the attack's range from the color of the chakra. 'Kenjustu Specialist: 'In terms of fighting style, Sasuke relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. While the actual level of his swordmanship is unk nown, he has been praised by Senjustu Hozuki, Killer Bee and Mifune, who all are highly trained in the art of Kenjustu. Aside from his initial training with Orochimaru, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. While usually performing right-handed, Sasuke appears to be ambidextrous as he has shown proficient skill wielding Entei in his left. The weapon itself; Entei, is a large scythe that can be used as both a long and short-range weapon. 'Great Chakra Power: 'It can also be assumed that Sasuke has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he was able to summon Manda in a weakened state with Manda being a high level summon. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox noted that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara's. Karin had also noted that Sasuke's chakra had gotten darker and colder than ever, more so than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven; it has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo. Mutantion An important aspect of Sasuke's growth as a shinobi in Part I was his acquisition of the Cursed Seal. Orochimaru, recognizing his potential, bestowed the seal on him as a gift in order to grant him greater strength, and to entice him to seek Orochimaru for further power. Initially, Sasuke suppressed the seal on Kakashi's advice, but, later on, his frustration with his inadequate strength forced him to rely upon its power in battles. As with all cursed seals, Sasuke does indeed have a two levels. Once activated, his canine teeth, hair, and nails grow long and sharp. When in use, it granted him enhanced speed, strength, durability and chakra. Even the power and length of his attacks are augemented. However, it corrupted both his body and his mind, giving him a darker personality and making him vulnerable to Orochimaru's influence. In his Lv.2 form, Sasuke would take the appearence of a gargoyle with bat-like wings, long ears and horns, and a tail made up of snakes. If he fully transforms, not only does Sasuke gain a massive power boost, but also the abilitly to fly and shoot laser beems at his foes. Besides shape-shifting, another abilitly that Sasuke gained was orochimaru's affinity to snakes. This is proably because he was the first person to create the mutation effect. Sasuke could summon snakes from any part of his body, and could use Orochimaru's Body Shedding technique to shed his skin and produce a new body, thus repairing any damage he sustained. As well as an absorbtion abilitly that allowed him to gain the abilities, memories and soul of his target. Furthermore, because these are part of his natural abilities and not techniques being preformed, Sasuke can use these abilities without having to use any chakra. Doujustu Kabuto experimented with Sasuke and gave him the Four Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan) and thier 'eternal' levels. He can acess every single power, and by the end, Sasuke has mastered the eyes. Though he can not use these eyes recklessly as he will still sufer from bleeding, pain, and blury vision. Contiuned use will result in blood loss, temporary insanity, temporary blindness and maybe shock or comas. He has one eye for each Doujustu. List of Auspice Techniques ''Main Article: Sasuke's Justu List Stats Equipment '''Mystical Flute: Given to him by Itachi as a redemption preasent, this odd insturment has been passed down the Uchiha family line for generations. Sasuke is one of few Otogakure shinobi to actualy use sound as a fighting style. Dispite recently acheiving this, he was shown to have have immense skill using it. In his first fight with Tigerstar, he was able to dodge attacks and play the flute simultaneously. The flute boost Sasuke's genjustu by 30% and allows him to use special ninjustu and Genjustu that can not be casted by normal means. It is also a great insturment for down time, it's music is said to be legendary. It was this reason why Sasuke was one of the shinobi to be picked as Otokage. 'Entei: '''It is a dubble bladed black scythe that was created by "''using the flames from Amerastu, dried in the sea of Susanoo and purafied in the relm of Tysukami". As such, Sasuke can charge his fire-release chakra, lightning-release chakra, and Amerastu itself through the blade with no ill effects. Due to the fact that this weapon was created by compressing the hot flames of Amerastu, this weapon is extremely durable and even if it breaks or becomes ingured, Sasuke can easily repair it with his own weapon creation technique. The scythe is attached to a long metal cable, wound around two spools on Sasuke's left hip. This cable is strong enough to block kunai and allows Sasuke to further increase the scythe's range by swinging it through the air. Quotes (To Naruto) "Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?!" (To Madara) "If you think I'm just a foolish kid ruled by his emotions, that's fine. Following Itachi's path would be childish, the whispering of fools who don't know hatred. If anyone else tries to ridicule the way I live, I'll slaughter everyone they ever cared about. And then maybe they'll understand what it's like to taste... a little of my hatred." (To Gaara) "I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness." (To Team Kakashi) "I finally... I finally got my first bit of revenge for Itachi. I killed one of the Konoha elders here... The one called Danzō. I've never felt anything like it. It's like the disgrace of the Uchiha clan is being cleansed. Like I'm separating the Uchiha clan from the rotten ninja world. You might even say it's what Konoha always wanted. You always repudiated the Uchiha clan, so now we will disappear from your memories just like you always wanted. When I kill everyone in Konoha! By severing the bond, we will be purified! That will be the true revival of the Uchiha clan!" (To Naruto) "Naruto... it's too late, nothing you can say will change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved village! It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and become another one of my victims!" (To Yuna) "Tch, I have all the four doujustu and have aquired the abilities of a mutant. Do you really think that Itachi is still stronger then me? I have long surpassed him in strength, so why should I admire and stick up for some one as weak as him?" (To Tigerstar) "No, no mercy. Your first Mistake was attacking my village.Your last was kidnapping my wife. Your moast deadly mistake, howerver, was killing my cusin." Triva -Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names (except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child), like "Kakashi-sensei" or "Orochimaru-sama", something the Japanese would consider very insulting or rude. -In the June 2006 edition of Shonen Jump, Kakashi remarked that, while Sasuke is a genius, he is dull to teach because he learns everything easily, compared to the less predictable Naruto. -Although Sasuke's first appearance is generally thought to be chapter 3, he can actually be seen sitting behind Naruto in chapter 1, page 12. -Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan is the only one that doesn't have three points. It consists of three overlapping ellipses, giving it six points. It is also the only Sharingan to have inverse colors; while most are red with black designs, Sasuke's is black with red designs. -According to the third Naruto databook: *Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. *Sasuke wishes to fight against the upper ninjas of Konoha (according to the first and second databooks, he wanted to fight Itachi). *Sasuke's favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favorites are nattō and anything sweet. *Sasuke has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Sasuke's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara). -According to the first Naruto fanbook, while in the Academy Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, but he had the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness, bringing down his average. His overall grade was second place to Ino's.